Catch Love in Library
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Kurapika telat balikin buku ke perpustakaan, padahal ia sedang hemat banget nih. gimana caranya supaya bisa mengembalikan buku tepat waktu ya?


**Catch Love in Library**

**Disclaimer : Yoshishiro Togashi**

**Pairing : Killua x Kurapika**

**PERHATIAN! : hampir semuanya Kurapika POV, agak gaje, OOC, typo  
**

Banyak sekali buku yang harus aku kembalikan ke perpustakaan sekolah. Aku bahkan repot sendiri ketika membawanya. Huh, mana lorong ini sempit sekali. Gelap lagi. Aku kan sudah telat seminggu mengembalikan buku-buku ini. Bisa-bisa uangku akan kuhabiskan hanya untuk membayar denda perpustakaan.

BRUUKKK

"sial! Kamu kalau jalan lihat ke depan dong!" omelku.

"maaf, aku buru-buru" jawab orang berkacamata tebal yang menabrakku dan menjatuhkan semua bukuku, kemudian berlari menjauhiku. Aku kesal sekali melihatnya. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Ku lihat jam tanganku, sudah jam 5 sore. Oh tidak, aku pasti terlambat.

Ditengah kegelisahanku muncul seorang laki-laki berambut silver dengan wajah ramah tersenyum padaku sambil berkata "mau kubantu?"

Aku hanya melongo melihat orang itu membantuku. Dengan senyum tertera di bibirnya, dia memunguti bukuku yang tebalnya minta ampun dan so pasti berat. Kenapa dia mau membantuku? Aku kan bukan teman, sahabat, atau keluarganya. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, tak masalah bagiku kalau dia mau membantu. Toh, aku bisa terbantu olehnya.

Perpustakaan sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Aku harus bergegas. Kalau tidak, aduh. Aku harus menghitung uangku nih, bisa-bisa bibi penjaga perpustakaan marah besar dan memintaku membayar denda yang banyak sekali nol-nya. Akh, itu dia. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke sana. Diikuti laki-laki yang baru tadi ku kenal. Sigap sekali dia berlari. Kelihatannya dia memang niat mau menolonngku deh.

Akh, jam lima lewat dua puluh menit. Aku segera berseru pada laki-laki di belakangku "cepatlah!". Mendengar kata-kataku ia hanya tersenyum dan mempercepat larinya. Akhirnya aku sampai di dalam perpustakaan. Pengawas kali ini ganas sekali. Baru saja sampai aku sudah dimarahi. Laki-laki yang membantuku tadi pergi duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela sambil membaca buku. Dasar sok rajin, gerutuku dalam hati melampiaskan kemarahan padanya.

"hei Kurapika! Dengarkan kalau aku bicara!"

"ba-baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu, Bi"

"enak saja kau panggil aku Bibi. Aku ini masih belum punya anak kau tau?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. aku tau kenapa bibi ini tidak punya anak. Pasti karena terlalu bengis pada anak-anak. Akhirnya satu kalimat terdengar jelas di telingaku, "cepat hitung semua buku yang kau pinjam!"

Aku menghitung buku satu persatu, aku menghitung dengan suara yang pelan "satu . . . dua . . . tiga . . . sembilan . . . lho kok Cuma sembilan?" gumamku.

"kau ini menghitung yang benar!"

"aku menghitung dengan benar kok, dan memang hanya ada sembilan" aku membantah dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tentu saja membuat bibi di depanku semakin meledak-ledak "CEPAT CARI BUKU YANG HILANG ITU ATAU KAU AKAN KUDENDA LEBIH MAHAL DARI BIASANYA!"

Dengan cepat aku menarik tangan laki-laki yang tengah membaca buku itu kemudian aku dan dia berjalan keluar. Bibi pengawas itu masih meneriakiku. Semoga saja aku masih menemukan bukunya. Laki-laki di belakangku berlari mengikutiku yang tengah berlari sampai nafasku jadi berantakan begini. Laki-laki itu heran menatapku. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku harus menemukan buku yang hilang entah dimana itu.

Terlintas dikepalaku tentang laki-laki berkacamata yang menabrakku tadi sebelum aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sekarang mengikutiku ini. Pasti dia yang mengambil bukuku. Aku tau menuduh tidak diperbolehkan, namun tak salah kan jika merasa curiga (perasaan sama aja). Dengan cepat aku kembali ketempat si kacamata itu menabrakku. Akh, ketemu, seruku riang. Dengan cepat aku memegang kerah bajunya dan menariknya dengan kasar. Orang itu tampak ketakutan melihatku.

"hei kau pasti mengambil bukuku kan?" tanyaku dengan garang.

"ti-tidak kok. Aku bahkan tidak tau yang mana bukumu" jawabnya singkat membuatku kesal setengah mati karenanya. Apa dia tau kekesalanku yang tidak bisa menemukan buku itu, dan penderitaanku jika uangku nanti harus kuuhabiskan hanya untuk membayar denda? Cari uang kan susah!

"sudahlah, kekerasan tidak menghasilkan apa pun" tiba-tiba laki-laki yang dari tadi mengikutiku bicara sambil mengambil salah satu buku yang tergelak di lantai. "pasti ini buku yang kau cari, kan?"

"i-iya! Itu bukunya!" jawabku riang.

"ayo cepat kita kembalikan ke perpustakaan" ajaknya sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari kerah laki-laki yang terlihat masih ketakutan karena aku.

Kami pun berlari lagi. Sudah jam setengah enam. Jam berapa aku baru bisa sampai di perpustakaan? Pertanyaanku terjawab. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Aku belum siap kena marah bibi pengawas itu, jadi setelah mengembalikan buku aku dengan cepat menarik tangan laki-laki di sebelahku kemudian berlari ke samping perpustakaan.

Kudengar bibi itu marah sambil memanggil namaku dengan kasar "Hei, Kurapika mau pergi kemana kau?". Uh, untung saja bibi itu tidak menemukanku.

"oh iya, namamu Kurapika ya?" tanya laki-laki di sebelahku tiba-tiba. mengagetkan saja.

"i-iya. kenapa?"

"kenalkan aku Killua Zaoldyeck" jawabnya singkat sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"oh, aku Kurapika Kuruta" balasku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"oh, nama yang cocok denganmu" pujinya sambil tersenyum padaku. Membuat aku jadi bingung.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah super heran.

"nama itu cukup manis sama seperti dirimu" jawabnya kemudian mambuatku sweatdrop lalu aku berkata perlahan

"eh, Killua. Aku ini laki-laki"

"ekhhh?"


End file.
